1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a honeycomb structure and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A honeycomb structure including ceramic particles, inorganic fibers and an inorganic binder has been conventionally known. For example, a method for manufacturing a honeycomb structure disclosed in JP-A 5-213681 prepares a ceramic-contained composition, which is composed by blending ceramic powder such as alumina, silica, etc., inorganic fibers such as ceramic fibers, metallic fibers, etc., and an inorganic binder such as colloidal silica, alumina sol, clay minerals, etc., extrusion-molds the composition, and fire the extrusion-molded body after drying by heating.